Adelaide (Ada)
Adelaide is an original character made by BunnyBooL. "Who's up for some kara-mara!?" Adelaide, typically called Ada, is a fan character created for the More/Friends of Mineral Town and DS/Cute versions of Harvest Moon. She doesn't change much from either game. One should BEWARE: Kara-mara(karaoke marathons) is her game and singing, sewing, and horror movies are her thing! Appearance In all of the games, Adelaide has golden blonde hair with teal eyes. Her hair is barely the length of her chin and is at a diagonal, becoming shorter in the back. Her attire consists of an orchid colored top that has cut sleeves, that sweep off her shoulders. Her lower half is a white wrap around mini skirt. Her shoes are white pumps with crissing crossing laces. History Adelaide is German through and through. She can still speak English easily though, although she throws some German in at times to spice things up. Ada moved into the Forget-Me-Not Valley to have her own adventure, see new sights, meet dozens of people, and have as much fun as possible, plus it was time for her to move out. The week before she moved there from Mineral Town she had phoned Gotz to build her a house next to the Goddess Pond. It's quiet and she can do as she please, since there is no one nearby, even though it does get lonely. She is happy at her spot of choice, because she has always believed in the Goddess. When she lived with her parents in Flowerbud Village, she was only three when she went to get a Full Moon fruit. It was at the edge of a cliff. As she was trying to grab the fruit, she slipped on some mud and fell down. She had already been scolded for being up there, but as she was falling, she blacked-out. When Adelaide awake, she was next to the Carpenter’s house with the Full Moon fruit in her hands. She has keep it ever since. She always wanted one and she believes it was the Goddess that allowed her to get the prized fruit, and who saved her life. Adelaide doesn't know many people, but Kai and Karen because the summer she moved there she got a job with Kai at the Summer Shack. Karen also happens to be her cousin. Yet, unlike Kai, Adelaide doesn't move to a different town during the other seasons. She basically just gets odd jobs until summer comes around again. She also happens to be older than she looks. Adelaide’s favorite item it Red Magic Grass, but hopes one day to be proposed to with a Harvest Goddess Gift. Sadly, the girl can’t eat anything with bread. She's allergic to wheat. Personality Adelaide is a bold and true indiviual. She is very different and she is okay with that. She is very spontaneous, upbeat, and hyperactive. Her determination, persistence, and resourcefulness drive her endeavors. Because of her dedication, she becomes hot-headed when things don't go her way. Hand-in-hand with her cleverness and creativity, and a certain ruthlessness, even seeming amorality, she can often get what she wants. Ada tends to pursue her goals regardless of who gets in the way, or is hurt. Ada also has a very competitive personality and accepts without hesitation any challenge that crosses her, regardless of difficulty or time constraint. She has very high standards and won't accept anything less than perfection from herself. People know her as a straight shooter. She's very honest, even when the truth hurts. Adelaide is also very grounded and practical. No one can sneak anything by her, and if they do, she just pretends not to notice. Ada tends to pursue her goals regardless of who gets in the way, or is hurt. Ada also has a very competitive personality and accepts without hesitation any challenge that crosses her, regardless of difficulty or time constraint. She has very high standards and won't accept anything less than perfection from herself. Adelaide enjoys her fresh approach to life. And it's this honesty that makes her a very innovative person. Gifts Special Gift/Favorite: Red Magic Grass Likes: Cheese Cake, Ice Cream, Summer Sun, Amethyst, Strawberries Normal: '''... '''Dislikes: Anything made with wheat. She's allergic to it. Gallery ADELAIDE Page by sesshomarulovesme.png|By SesshomaruLovesMe on Ushi bunny by ty.gif|Pokemon Trainer sprite by Tyienn on Ushi Ada's house live.png|Adelaide's house tek4e9f7f53e7c852526594.png|Tek tek by Scarly Category:Original Characters Category:Girls